Hug Theory
by Katsuhito Sage
Summary: Sakura is out to find something out...about Kakashi-sensei! Will her theory be correct? Sequel is now up--> KAKASHI Strikes Back!!! ^_^
1. Hug theory? not really

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Nasashi Kishimoto. 

He was going to crack, he just knew it. Those expressive emerald eyes that made it almost impossible to turn away from. He was fighting a losing battle, and both of them knew it.

"Please?" She asked, so sweetly it was unlike her. She was like a devil in an angel's skin. 

Sweat beaded down his temple, and his uncovered eye darted from place to place. He could feel it getting harder to swallow. Was it getting hotter in here, or was it just him? 

"Uh…um." He stuttered. 

"It's just a hug Kakashi-sensei!" She chirped all too merrily. Damn that girl. 

Should he crumble to her plea? Or should he be the strict nonplussed teacher that he is? The questions were whirring in his mind, making everything that was once clear in his head blurry and aching. He let out a sigh, and he ran a gloved hand through his unruly silver hair. Looking down, he saw the pleading young girl with the overly expressive emerald eyes and pastel colored hair. Her small frame made her look very insignificant compared to his tall stature. 

Oh what the heck… "Hm." He nodded. 

A bright grin came to her lips and she opened her arms wide expectantly and his arms came around her. Tightly he hugged her, lifting her body more than a foot easily off the ground. His arms were like an iron grip around her torso, as she was smothered to his chest. 

She made sure she was able to see his expression. Her eyes peeking to the side to examine his profile with excruciating detail. Soft petal pink bangs blocked some of her view, but she could not blow them away because she felt the wind being knocked out of her. 

"Heehee Sakura-kun, you're so adorable!" With what would be identified as a lecherous grin, he hugged her torso tighter. The sides of his face flushing a pleasing pink. So tight his hold, that she felt her eyes almost bug out as he swung her from side to side childishly. It was as if he was having too much fun with this one request.

"Kakashi-sensei!" She gasped out, "Can't breath! Kakashi-sen..sei." The room was getting darker. 

"AAAAAAAHHH Kakashi-sensei, you leave Sakura-chan alone!!!!!!" A yellow and orange blur zipped by and knocked the suffocating girl out of the man's grip. She fell to the ground comically, holding on to her sides as she wheezed in oxygen. Sakura thought she could see black spots dance around her vision as an orange blob came to hover over her. 

"Well?" Naruto whispered quietly, making sure the silver-haired jounin was quite a distance away. 

"He's…not" Sakura wheezed out. 

"REally?!" He exclaimed, "Well that's good." 

A dark haired young boy walked over, and kneeled beside Sakura, "He's not what Sakura?"

"Oi Sasuke-kun," she said almost dreamily, "Kakashi-sensei's not gay!" 

****************

T.T….lol 


	2. Kakashi strikes back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! And uhh…you know the drill ^_^;;; It really belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! 

****

Kakashi strikes back! 

"So it was to tell if you were gay or not huh?" Iruka chuckled. 

"Yea." Kakashi muttered, "Can you believe that?" They were sitting in the ramen shop enjoying a nice conversation. Well Iruka was enjoying it, Kakashi was moping. 

" You aren't going to get her back are you?" the brown-haired teacher asked. He scratched his chin, "You know…I wouldn't have expected it coming from someone like Sakura. Naruto maybe, but never Sakura." 

(-_-') "Iruka, if Naruto hugged me, wouldn't it have proved what they were trying to figure out?" Kakashi's uncovered eye darted from side to side lazily. "Oi, what has become of my students?" 

Iruka pondered, "I think she might have a crush on you." He nudged Kakashi, "Oh my, it seems you're a lot more popular than we thought." It seemed very out of character to see Iruka not being serious or worried. It was a nice change. 

"I dunno…she's pretty stuck on Sasuke-kun…" 

"Girls her age can have crushes on anyone these days," Iruka pointed out. "Either it being just on one person or a whole group. A little shallow, but hey, girls are girls. Their still growing."

Kakashi was now scratching his masked chin thoughtfully, "More than one crush, eh? Hehehe…"

The silver haired jounin was given a perturbed look, "I don't think I like that laugh."

"It wasn't a laugh. It was devious chuckle."

"The difference?"

"None at all, but I think very soon…our favorite little pink-haired chuunin is going to see something that's very rare…"

@.@… "And what's that Kakashi? I really hope you don't scare the girl!" Iruka gasped, "She's too young for such obscene sights!"

"Hm…Iruka you are a lot more lecherous then I thought, but you'll see. All in due time. Heheheh…" He ran a hand through his wild silver hair once more before getting up and walking out of the ramen shop. Iruka pondered what his friend was up to, that is until he looked down to receive a gift on a sheet of paper. 

"He-hey! Hatake get back here!" Iruka yelled, "You left me with the bill!!"

*********

It was risky being out this late at night, but Haruno Sakura was tough! She could handle anything that came her way, or she hoped so. Good thing her inner Sakura was there to cheer her on, or she'd be terribly lonely on her walk back home. 

"Idiot Naruto, always getting in the way," Sakura mumbled. Her small hands clawed their way through her petal pink hair and she let out a quiet wail of annoyance, "Why did you have to be there too? It was supposed to be Sasuke-kun's and my time alone!!!" 

The reason for her cursing the fox-boy was that finally, _finally _her biggest crush Sasuke asked her out…to go train. (-_-' I never get the luck) And low and behold!! It seemed Naruto had overheard and had come along too! Sasuke didn't even mind either! He was supposed to! Though Sakura. That way we could have been alone…together.

The young girl's shoulders drooped, "Okay Sakura, since when have you become so pathetic?" She was mumbling to herself, a well known habit of hers when she was alone and pondering. 

"Yo, you've got it bad." 

Sakura's head snapped up, her jade eyes searching for the voice that intruded on her thoughts. He sounds familiar, Sakura thought absently. Her hands formed fists and she kept her stance tense. She was ready to react if the need to fight was brought up. "Who's there." She hissed, her eyes narrowing from corner to corner. She was barely halfway home, so the option of making a dash for it seemed pointless. 

"Now now Sakura haven't I taught you to always be on guard? If I had been a real attacker I could have you on the floor in a pool of your own blood by now." His voice was languid and a deep chuckle emanated from him. 

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura squeaked, the pink-haired girl relaxed. It was only her sensei, what a relief. She sighed and asked, "What are you doing out here?" Where is he? Sakura thought, her eyes still trying to pinpoint his location. Some chuunin she was, couldn't even track down her teacher. Bah. 

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her shoulders. A chill slowly ran up Sakura's spine, from the small of her back up to the rising hairs of her neck. "Se-sensei?" 

"Maa, come I will escort you home." Finally, he had come out of his hiding place and was now guiding her home. The leather of his gloved hand felt smooth against her bare skin. "Oh I was just passing by and I seemed to come across you!" 

"Uh…Oh! Alright." 

Their walk was a silent one, both not choosing to speak to absorb the atmosphere. It was a nice night out and the moon had already risen to the dark sky. They were now a few feet away from her house, the wooden structure looked cold. The lights were off, and no sound resonated from the home. It was as Sakura had expected it, her parents weren't home. Nobody was home, not for her. Finally his voice broke her out of her slightly depressing thoughts.

"You know Sakura, if you wanted to find out if I was gay or not you could have asked." they had now reached the steps of her house, Sakura was on the top while Kakashi two steps away. She barely reached his shoulders even with the added height. 

Shaken out of her descending thoughts Sakura blushed sheepishly, "Uh…eheh."

"Thought I wouldn't find out eh?" the silver-haired jounin winked, "You shouldn't underestimate _me_ like that! I could hear you even if I was miles away! _Oi_, Sasuke-kun! He's _not_ gay!" 

The faint blush was now full-blown, the redness was now reaching the tips of her ears. "Eheh…it was just a joke. Yea a joke…I didn't think you would take it personally offending!" 

All of a sudden her teacher seemed very close to her, his masked face inches from her blushing one. Damn that mask! Sakura thought. I can't decipher his expression…not like I could before anyways. -_-' I wonder if he's cute underneath that cloth. Oi?!! Where did that come from?! 

"Aw Sakura-kun I think you have a crush on me." His eyes crinkled in amusement, and his expression resembled a person who had found something adorably cute. 

"Huh?!" (O.o) She hadn't expected that. Sakura stuttered, "What are you talking about? No I don't!" If Sakura could have blushed more than she already was she would have resembled a bloody cherry.

"Personally I do find being suspected of being attracted to the same sex demeaning so yes, I do take offense. But just to let you know in person, No I am not gay." His face was still dangerously too close to her own, and it was making the pink-haired chuunin antsy as hell. She could feel sweat building up in her palms. "And yes I think you do have a crush on me. How cute."

"No way! I like Sasuke-kun!!" She announced while her Inner Sakura ran rampant. _Yea that's right!! Hell yea!! _

"You know what Sakura-kun?" Kakashi asked softly.

"Hm?" Her pretty jade eyes locked onto his face, his uncovered eye was its usual lazy blue. Inner Sakura was having un-Sasuke thoughts, _NOOoooo how can this be?? Why haven't my senses detected this attractive person?? Urk _Inner Sakura smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. _No Sakura-chan, NO! Bad girl bad!! He's too old! He's so not punctual, he's he's…_

"Would you close your eyes for me?" He was smiling under his mask, gently inviting her to submit to his whim. 

"Uh…" She looked unsure. 

Kakashi chuckled, "I won't bite! There's nothing to be fearful of, trust me."

Relenting she closed her eyes and grumbled out, "fine." He continued to chuckle, keeping Sakura on the edge of her step. Why hadn't she gone in yet? Oh yea, Kakashi had walked her home and was now having a conversation with her. Her ears twitched at the sound of cloth rustling. 

"Alright now."

Sakura opened her jade eyes to see something she was not expecting at all. She felt faint and the blush that had finally decided to recede for a while came back at full blast. 

There he was, standing in his regular uniform looking like his normal lazy self, but something was _different_. A helluva lot different…his mask and forehead protector were currently held in his pale hands. 

Oh boy…this couldn't be happening to her! _No NO NOO, it couldn't be!!!_ Or could it? Could it be that underneath that mask her sensei was…_hott??!!_

His unmasked face was once again too close to her own, giving her a close up of his handsome features he hid from the world. There was that scar that crossed over the glowing red Sharingan. "Now Sakura, I don't believe this is the face of a gay man, do you?"

"Uh Uck Er…" She was in a daze, her jade eyes had turned to dark emerald and her petal pink hair fell over her vision. The moon's rays highlighted his features and the shadows seemed to give him a mysterious air. Her eye twitched, _No it gives me all the more reason to suspect you of being homosexual…_

"Sakura-kun…Sakura-chan." His pale lips smirked as eyes of unmatched colors looked into her own. "Now I'll be going."

Her ability to talk seemed lost to her, as her voice choked silently down her throat. He was still smirking as he cupped the sides of her face gently…and laid a kiss upon her forehead. The pink-haired chuunin's inner self was repeating herself. _No Sakura-chan, NO! Bad girl bad!! He's too old! He's so not punctual, he's he's…utterly and unbelievably mouthwatering. Aah…_

"Sakura-chan I think you're gay. Undeniably cute but gay."

With a poof of smoke he was gone and Sakura's eye twitched. 

"WHAAAAAATTT??!!"

*************

There he was again, lounging in his favorite ramen shop again. The chef of the ramen shop looked up, "Hey did you hear that?" 

"Yep." replied the silver-haired jounin. 

"Wonder what it was about." The chef dumped dishes into the sink, "Someone might have been attacked."

Kakashi chuckled to himself in a maniacal way. His mask was back on his face, and his forehead protector was in it's covering position. "I just told a little girl she way gay."

The chef looked at him as if he were crazy. "ehehe…pardon?"

"When I said she was gay, I meant that she was attracted to guys. It's true you know." 

******

A/N: I'm so sorry if I offended anybody! But I really didn't mean to and this really didn't turn out the way I wanted it to! I got writers block for this somewhere around the middle of Sakura and Kakashi's conversation. I really have nothing against gay/lesbian people. I actually have a close friend who's a lesbian, and she's proud of it ( I admire her greatly! I want pride like that!!) 

This sucked really bad, I don't know how this correlates with the first one, and I'm sorry the title of this fic is all off, but I was sort of brain farting lol so I didn't have much on my mind. 


End file.
